Leaving On a Jet Plane
by bellevivre
Summary: Songfic: Leaving on a Jet Plane. This song is SO perfect for them! Alas, I own nothing.


A/N: I own nothing, especially not CM or John Denver Songs.

I was thinking of this song today and realized it completely fits our favorite couple.

_All my bags are packed I'm ready to go  
I'm standin' here outside your door  
I hate to wake you up to say goodbye  
But the dawn is breakin' it's early morn  
The taxi's waitin' he's blowin' his horn  
Already I'm so lonesome I could die_

Morgan tapped softly on Penelope Garcia's office door.

"Enter and be acknowledged, mortal!" She turned around in her chair. "Hey sweet lips! What'cha need?" Then her eyes settled on his ready bag, held in his hand.

"Garcia, I-"

"No, go mi amore. Go save the world." She smiled sadly.

"When I get back, I promise, I'm taking you on that date… I promise you"

_So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane  
Don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh babe, I hate to go_

"Derek, go, you don't want them waiting on you. You know Hotch hates to be late."

"Yeah, just… hold on a second." He turned around and closed the door, locking it. "I've just got something I've got to do before I leave." He stalked forward and lifted her from her chair, before taking her into his arms, holding her tightly, relishing the soft feel of her against his body. Then, slowly, he tipped her head up. "I'll be back soon and we'll do this right." He leaned down and kissed her tenderly, his mouth warm against her soft, yielding one.

He pulled back, touching her face softly. She smiled, dazedly, reaching a hand up to trace his lips, marveling that he had actually kissed her.

Derek Morgan had kissed Penelope Garcia.

She reached forward and grabbed his head, molding her body to his as their mouths fully expressed their passion.

Pulling back, she grinned hugely.

"Now, _go_, you big hunk of man!"

He laughed.

"Baby girl, just promise to keep that smile on your face till I get back."

She smiled coyly. "Only if you promise me a hundred more of those."

He called over his shoulder, "How about a thousand?"

_There's so many times I've let you down  
So many times I've played around  
I tell you now, they don't mean a thing  
Every place I go, I'll think of you  
Every song I sing, I'll sing for you  
When I come back, I'll bring your wedding ring_

Derek sat dejectedly at the hotel bar. They'd caught the guy, but only after 5 more young lives had been lost. He felt it was his fault, his mistake, that they were dead. He felt he had let the whole team down. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and flipped it open without looking at the screen.

"Morgan"

"Derek. I want you to do two things for me." Her voice was tender on the other end of the phone, and he wished he could see her sweet face. "First, I want you to remember that these bastards are sick and do not think like we do, which means you, all knowing as you are, cannot possibly anticipate every move." She heard him sigh, and she knew her words had helped. "Now, get out of that bar and go up to your room. Turn on your computer and wait for the magic." She disconnected the phone and went to pour a glass of wine. She remoted into his computer when she saw it come online, and started up both webcams.

She smiled when he sat down, but knew from his face that he was still carrying a heavy burden.

"Hey pretty girl," He sighed, settling down with the laptop on his bed.

"Hey yourself sexy man." He smiled at her kind eyes.

"Baby are you getting all drunk without me?"

"No, I'm getting drunk _with_ you, just in different time zones. So there. Nyah." She smiled at him. "Hey, by the way, stud muffin, I'm still smiling."

"I see that. I'm glad… I needed you tonight."

"I know. I need you every night…" She waggled her eyebrows at him lasciviously.

"I'm telling you girl, I get back, you're going out on the last first date of the rest of your life."

She grinned wider, and blushed. "Who likes first dates anyways."

"Woman, I can guarantee you're gonna like _this_ first date."

"I like the sound of that!" She yawned hugely. "OOhh I think I've gotta crawl into bed babycakes…"

"Ok, 'night sweetness."

"Goodnight my stud muffin."

He closed his laptop and moved it into the empty side of the bed. Smiling, he reached into his bag and yet again pulled out the ring he had purchased. It was very Penelope, he thought, a canary diamond, square cut, surrounded by small emeralds, set in platinum. He knew he wouldn't give it to her when he got back, or likely, not for several months, but knowing he had it made his dream closer to reality.

_Now the time has come to leave you  
One more time let me kiss you  
Close your eyes I'll be on my way  
Dream about the days to come  
When I won't have to leave alone  
About the times, I won't have to say_

The first date had been magic. A walk in the park, picnic dinner under the stars.

The second and third had been more amazing.

Tonight was the fourth.

He had shown up at her apartment again, this time, red roses in hand, ready to take her out for another night of wooing. Instead, she had opened the door and his entire world changed. There she was, light of his life, his baby girl, in nothing but a slinky red nightie that offered a tantalizing view of her soft breasts, the room lit only by candles.

"Damn woman," he sighed as she pulled him in and locked the door behind him.

Stepping close to him, she whispered, "I thought maybe we could stay in tonight."

Smiling, he swept her into his arms and marched to the bedroom, dropping her to the bed.

"My love…" She sighed as he fell into her arms.

Later, much later, they laid entwined, murmuring sweet nothings to each other. Suddenly, Derek jumped up and found his discarded suit jacket on the floor.

"Baby girl, I've had this with me for a month now; I've wanted to do this for years."

He crawled back into bed next to her and opened the box.

"Penelope Garcia, will you be my wife?"

_So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane  
Don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh baby, I hate to go_

Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane  
Don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh babe, I hate to go

He had packed his back the night before, knowing it was wheels up at 8 AM. He had to leave, he knew he did, but he was so happy and content, wrapped in her arms.

"Derek, baby, you have to go. It's ok… I know you're only a call away; I know you'll come back to me as soon as you can." She smiled, lifting a hand to her husband's face.

Reluctantly, he rose from their bed, whispering back at his wife, "Baby girl, just promise to keep that smile on your face till I get back…"

She sighed happily, smiling. "Only if you promise me a hundred more kisses."

He called over his shoulder, softly, "How about a million?"


End file.
